darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wisdom of Aunt Goldie
:::The Wisdom of Aunt Goldie The quiet, but quick movement of the hospital staff is barely heard in one of the larger rooms. Inside is Nissa, resting on her stomach with the sheets pulled up to just below her shoulders. Bandages and bacta can be seen covering her shoulders and back. Her eyes are closed, at least for now, and her breathing shallow but steady. Mon Calamari guards armed to the fins are stationed outside the door, with one inside. Kittypet has stationed herself outside the door as well, keeping watch. "Quit pawing me, young man! I know what's good for my niecsh's health... Now get, get, get!" A somewhat elderly looking female Mon Calamari bats off several hospital attendants as she makes her way into the room where Nissa lies - obviously against their protests - an ivory cane clicking on the tiled floor as she enters. Her large, pale golden eyes sweep the room curiously, and she blinks several times before squinting: "Blast it all, where ish she?" She asks irritably, smacking her cane on the floor....obviously a bit short-sighted. A small, redheaded girl slips in behind her, taking hold of her arm: "She's right over there, Aunt Goldie." Rena's voice is stifled by held-back laughter now, and she chokes a little. Serenella steps into the hospital, but overhearing the irritable Mon Calamari auntie, she slows down and frowns. She was going to check on Nissa but there's no space for two such egos in one room as hers and the auntie's. Sounds different from the ones of the hospital are growing closer, and Nissa shifts slightly in her sleep. She turns her head, opening her eyes slowly as sleep begins to slip away. She blinks once, frowning at the empty chair beside the bed. Still on her stomach, she still has her arms under the pillow. Now she carefully rolls onto her left side - the only one clear of wounds - and frowns more. "...where's Meena?" she asks softly, for she's /sure/ she heard voices somewhere in the room. "Ah yesh!" The Mon Calamari says to Rena, "Of coursh that'sh her over there... you don't think I'm blind do ye?" And with that, she pulls a large, Mon Cal-Monocle out of the breast pocket of her blouse and pops it into one eye. Shuffling over to the empty chair, apparently vacated by somebody named Meena, she plunks herself down and leans in to slap Nissa on the shoulder: "Well, dearie, I heard ye bit off more than you could chew lasht night, eh?" she cackles, drawing a whisky flask from another pocket. "They taking right care of ye? They given ye anything substantial to drink?" Rena hangs back, absolutely dying, trying to hold back her laughter and growing very red in the face. Spotting Serenella, she wipes a tear and smiles, "Hullo," is all she can manage just now. Serenella gives Rena a wary look. "Who's the old b--- er, I mean the Calamari lady?", she asks quietly, "I meant to say hello to Nissa but it seems to be a bad moment." Still choking on laughter, Rena draws a slow breath in and replies, "She's Goldie Sarcat ... one of Nissa's eldest aunts on her mother's side of the family. She's ... um ..." The girl searches for a word, "Quite something else, isn't she?" Serenella ahs softly and waves to Nissa should she look their way. "Tell her, I come back later, okay?", she tells Rena with a smile, "Glad to see she's awake and feeling better. I wouldn't want to disturb the family reunion." Graham steps into the hospital slowly expecting a bedside situation, but finding a much more ruckus. The young man in his usual white robes looking newly cleaned and pressed. He moves through to where voices he knows come from. He turns the corner looking to those here, his eyes landing on the red haired girl stepping in he. "Well I found you, trying to hide." he grins a bit. The one guard watching over Nissa in the room, well...does not seem to quite know what to do with himself. His eyes are crinkled in amusement at the odd lady that apparently was on the immediate family list provided to his superiors outside. A slight winch from Nissa though - at the slap on the shoulder from her aunt - has him stepping forward towards the bed, though. He glances toward the monocled Mon Cal, before turning to his charge. "Senator Tills was up most of the night," he explains hurriedly, "I had two of the guards drag him out for something to eat." After the slap - which really wasn't that bad, she's so drugged up on painkillers she can barely feel anything - she rests her head on the pillow, frowning at her aunt. Where did /she/ come from?! Realizing that Goldie is not occupying the chair, she blink, and says, "Hi, Aunt Goldie." She hears another familiar voice, slowly turning her head until she spots Rena, and then Graham as well. "Yes, of course - I'd be glad to." Rena replies kindly to Serenella as the lady leaves. When Graham enters, the girl smiles a little shyly and laughs: "Not really hiding this time ... just sneaking." Her eyes glimmer with amusement as she looks back at the irascible Aunt Goldie as she takes a long draw from the flask. "Good for you, lad. Good for you! And right you are - but what he needed was a shtiff drink!" Goldie replies to the guard, slapping her knee and chuckling. Fixing her monocled eye on Nissa, she shakes her head vigorously: "Thish won't do at all - we've gotta get you up on yer feet an dancing again, blast it! Ye're never gonna pin thish Meena to an alter on yer shtomach." Nissa slowly shifts her line of sight to the guard who spoke to her, her amber eye taking a moment to focus on him. His words of where Meena is finally sink in, and she nods in understanding. A glance to her aunt, and she take a deep breath at the words she hears. Were it not for enough drugs to knock out a half-grown rachnois, she'd be blushing. "Oh does not...exactly /pin down/ a Senator, Aunt," she replies slowly, having to pause at intervals to breath. Nissa frowns, and though as tired as she is, there is a bit of amusement in her eyes. She looks to Rena and Graham again, raising a hand halfway off the bed in a sleepy greeting. "Hello," she manages, smiling a bit. "I see. How have you been since." the young man says softly stopping before he seems to say to much. His gaze travels from the older Mon Calamari he assumes is a relative. Graham is quiet only a moment. He looks to the bedside. "How are you lady?" asks the knight with a laugh. "Bah! He'sh jusht like any man! No different... No different!" Aunt Goldie objects, smacking her cane tip on the floor again and half-turning in her chair in a huff toward Graham and Rena. "Them two! Look at them ... They pinned each other down in no time flat like a pile of bricks fell on 'em." Rena blushes crimson and looks very much like she wants to hide behind Graham now, though a goofy grin is tugging at the girl's lips. Clearing her throat a little, she too steps forward quietly to Nissa and seconds the knight's question: "Yes, how are you doing, Nis?" worriedly. "Nothing a stiff drink wouldn't fix..." grumbles Goldie. The smile upon her face grows a touch, perhaps into a ghost of a smirk, though Nissa is blushing herself now. "I don't think I'll be the one doing the pinning..." she mutters quietly. Her color deepens slightly as she realizes what she just said, and she covers her eyes with one webbed hand. "...well, he /does/ like to...drink, Aunt Goldie," she adds quickly...as quickly as she can with pauses for breaths in between words. As she moves her hand so she can see, she focuses on Graham and Rena now. "I'm...better," she offers, "I think I just...got out of surgery not long ago. Kind of hard to remember." "I uh yeah." the knight splutters at the words about Rena and himself. Graham is turned back as the admiral begins to speak. "That is good, was worried, I wasn't able to reach you in your state back on Mon Cal not even with the force." his face turns to worry a brief moment but is back to normal as quick. He covers his face as she speaks again to the relative “Likesh to drink, eh?” Goldie inclines her monocled eye toward her niece critically, obviously pondering something: "Well then your problemsh are sholved!" Making a wide gesture with her webbed hands, she cackles: "Jusht get him pickled enough till you can shweet-talk him into proposhing. That'sh that." Her arms drop again and she gives a stiff authoritative nod in Graham and Rena's direction /knowing/ that they /will/ agree. Rena face palms with both hands here and absolutely has to sit down. She can't reply to Nissa ... and she certainly can't look at Graham now. Her shoulders shake with almost silent laughter being held back ... and she really can't hold out much longer in this fashion, surely. Nissa breathes funny for a moment, though it is simply her version of laughter in her tired state. A bit of laughter escapes her, though, and she rolls onto her stomach again, burying her face in the pillow. "Aunt, I don't even know if..." she pauses looking up and over at her relative, "...ah, to hell with it." The last statement comes out a bit stronger, more like her old self. "I rather...like him sober," Nissa mutters. She blinks then, before she focuses a frown upon her aunt. "Aunt Goldie...you /do/ realize you are talking about...the Senator of Mon Calamari?" Her voice is back to being soft again, for she's still quite tired. A glance is given to Rena and Graham, clearly saying 'help me!'. "Meh - Sober!" Goldie snorts and shakes her flask at Nissa, "Now you jusht listen to me, youngshter..." But Rena took the cue from Nissa quite seriously and comes over to the aunt in a big hurry, tugging at her sleeve. "Mmmm?" the Mon Calamari squints up at the redhead. "I think I heard one of the guards outside mentioning taking your flask away, Aunt Goldie..." She says in a conspiratorial whisper. "The devil take him!" She stammers, blustering to her feet, "I'll be back, dearie!" she says to Nissa and clacks out into the hallway in a hurry - Rena following behind. The girl grins and offers a wink to both Graham and Nissa as she leaves, whispering: "I'll keep her occupied!" before vanishing. ~~Stat Sheet for Aunt Goldie~~ Name: Goldie Sarcat Eyes: Pale Gold Skin: Reddish-gold Height: 5'4" Weight: 140lbs Attitude: BIG Carries: Ivory (Krakana bone) Cane, Flask of Whiskey, Mon Cal-Monocle Skills: She can out-talk, out-drink, out-fight and out-dance anyone this side of the ocean.